


Exit Wound

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [105]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Prompt Fic, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry studies Edward’s worst scars.<br/>Disclaimer:  There might’ve been more…stuff like this, if I’d own FMA.  As it didn’t, you can be sure I don’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from LJ Community, Comment_Fic: any, any, a mortal wound.

It would’ve been a mortal wound. 

Winry traces the edges of the scar on Edward’s lower back as he sleeps. The stellate scar matches the one on his torso, proof that whatever struck him, it went completely through his body. A part of her knows he should have died from this wound, but here he is, sleeping in her bed, a blanket rucked up under and over him. 

The dried sweat on her skin, hers, his, _theirs_ is proof that he lives, if not for the rise and fall of his body as he breathes, and the strong, steady beat of his pulse against her calf where her flesh presses against his. Winry still can’t help herself, touching the points of the exit wound, stroking further in, toward the center, where the wrinkled, rippled flesh is even more defined. 

“I’m glad you’re with me,” she whispers, lying down and fitting herself next to his body. 

Edward grunts, and shifts in his drowse, his arm falling heavy around her and tugging her gracelessly closer, so their breaths intermingle. “Me, too,” he mumbles, kissing her sleepily. Eyes flickering open, he gazes at her, searching for something that she thinks he finds, since he smiles, and kisses her again. “I thought of you, when that happened, and how I couldn’t make you cry. Not over something as stupid as me dying. So I got up, and fixed it, and.” He shrugs, slightly. “It’s okay.” His arm tightens around her. “I’m okay. We’re okay. Right?” 

“Mm.” Winry snuggles in closer, rubbing the scar on his torso this time, letting her hand trail down to the fine path of golden hair below Edward’s navel, and farther down to tickle his flesh, still sticky from their lovemaking. Feeling him stir under her fingers, Winry grins. “Yeah, Ed,” she says, “we’re just fine.”


End file.
